


Clear

by Ghostorn



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostorn/pseuds/Ghostorn
Summary: After waking up to shuffling on the roof, reader investigates & finds Brendon sitting and spaced out.





	Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I have never written ANYTHING before please forgive me for how trash this is. I would highly appreciate constructive criticism! Thanks! (Also I put the view in first person instead of second, mistake #1)~ Untitled

"Oh my god dude, you scared me."   
I say, stepping off of the tree branch, and onto the roof. Careful with each step, I sit next to Brendon. "Why are you up here?"   
He's sitting, slouched, with his arms crossed, staring straight ahead into the dark sky.. I can see he's cold, his arms are covered with goosebumps, and every few beats, he rubs his sides.  
"Couldn't sleep. Couldn't stay home."   
He doesn't look at you when he answers. he just continues to stare straight ahead. He folds his legs into his body more. I start shimmying out of my bathrobe.   
"Why didn't you come into my room?"   
"You cold?" I add, quieter.  
Brendon waves it away, shifts, and he pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He taps it twice, flips it open, and puts one In between his lips. He shifts again, and pulls out a lighter. It takes a few spins of the metal before it sparks, and a flame appears. He lifts it up to the cigarette. The paper burns on the edges, and Brendon takes a small drag before taking it inbetween his index and ring finger. As he speaks again, smoke pours out from his mouth.  
"I knocked on the window, but you didn't respond. I thought you were asleep."   
Brendon puts the cigarette in between his lips again and takes a hit.   
"You could have woken me up, you know." I scoot closer.  
Brendon flicks his cigarette, and the ashes fall off of he edge. He shakes his head.   
"I didn't want to."   
A small breeze flows, and I can see Brendon shiver, obviously trying to contain it and make it the least obvious as possible. I throw my robe over him despite his rejecting of the offer.  
He looks at me.  
"Sorry I woke you up."   
His voice is quiet, just above a whisper, and it cracks the smallest bit. I don't ask him what's happened, even if I didn't already have a greatly educated guess by the yellowish marks across his arm, I still wouldn't. It's not my business. My business is being there when he needs me. My business is letting him in, giving him warmth, and staying with him when he needs a place to hide out for the night.   
He flicks his cigarette again and turns back to the sky. I'm in a well populated area, close to the Strip. On most nights, if you were to look out into the sky, there would be no stars. The lights from the city are too bright, or the pollution clouds around them and blocks them from shining. Tonight, though, the sky is as clear as it could be here. I can make out Orion and the big Dipper almost immediately. I stare out for a while, looking for more. It was silent, and I get lost int thought. The sound of the cigarette scrapping across the rough shingles brings me back. Brendon lays his head on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." He whispers.  
"Don't be." I whisper back.  
We stare into the stars. It's peaceful, and there's a small hint of nostalgia, a hint of a time where life was simple, hanging in the air.   
"Thank you."  
"Of course."   
He falls asleep on my shoulder. I stay up, staring out into the open darkness, an otherwise void, freckled with shards of light. It almost seems too soon when the sun rises


End file.
